


Perron vs Byer

by Caitriona_3, GalahadsGurl, GrimmLegacy (GalahadsGurl), PackGirl (Caitriona_3)



Series: Complicated: The Epic Grimm Family Saga [17]
Category: Bourne (Movies), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Jeremy Renner Character Combinations, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caitriona_3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadsGurl/pseuds/GalahadsGurl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadsGurl/pseuds/GrimmLegacy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/PackGirl
Summary: Byer picks the wrong office to storm into.
Relationships: William Brandt & David Perron
Series: Complicated: The Epic Grimm Family Saga [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489391
Comments: 49
Kudos: 43





	1. Perron vs Byer - Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> A little interlude after Marina's rescue of her _Zima_
> 
> Takes place October 2004

[ ](https://imgur.com/zfJDznW)

_Never underestimate your own ignorance._

_~Albert Einstein_


	2. Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to another Wonderful Tuesday! We're so thrilled by the continued response to the revamped Complicated verse, and the support we've received from all of you! You're amazing! Thank you - I truly don't think we can say it enough. 
> 
> That being said, there are no translations in this interlude, so we hope you enjoy! XD It's gonna be a fun one!

INTERLUDE: Showdown

Four-Star General David Perron looked up as his office door slammed open. Setting down his pen and closing the file folder in front of him, he leaned back to watch as Retired Colonel Eric Byer stormed into his office, trailed by his protesting secretary. “It’s all right, Hennings,” he soothed, standing to usher the young woman back out to her desk. “If you wouldn’t mind making us some coffee, Sergeant Major? I would appreciate it.”

“Of course, sir,” the Command Sergeant Major agreed, casting a final furious glare at the invader. 

“Now,” Dave sighed as he turned to face his unwelcome guest, “want to tell me what has you bursting in without authorization, Byer?”

“My offices were invaded by an interesting character the other day,” Byer replied, anger lining his voice. “I’ve tried to report her for misconduct only to be told she’s above reproach. And **why** is she above reproach you might ask? Because she’s the handler for **your** pet project!”

“Ah,” Dave nodded. “You’ve met Lieutenant Colonel Petrovka then.” He walked back to sit behind his desk. “Why are you trying to report her?”

“Are you aware that she claims close associations with Russian spies?” Byer demanded.

“The correct terminology would be former Russian spies,” Dave corrected. “And that would be hardly surprising considering she herself is a former Russian spy.”

Byer blinked at the information – either surprised at the intel itself or the ease with which Dave offered it. Knowing all he did about Byer’s secret projects, Dave would wager on it being the latter option. He waited, watching as the other man came to some conclusion in his head. “I beg your pardon, sir?”

“Marina Ivanovna Petrovka once worked for the KGB,” he clarified. “She turned herself over to the Department of Defense and has been an exemplary officer since her acceptance into our ranks.” Cold authority iced over his voice. “If you’re here to accuse her of misconduct, I would suggest you have airtight proof of it. Otherwise, I just don’t give a damn.” Glancing down at the closed folder on his desk, he considered his next question “And just what were **you** doing at the Barnes pick up anyway?”

“He was remanded into the custody of my office,” Byer replied. “For debrief.”

“Interesting,” Dave murmured. “A former **Army** officer being remanded into the keeping of a former **Air Force** officer for debriefing – one might almost want to dig into just why that would be the case.” He could see the shutters coming down in Byer’s eyes. Repressing a snort, Dave tapped the folder. “I’ve already received a full report on Barnes and his condition from Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. He has filed a formal complaint – along with full reports, photos, and the official observations from his Medical department as well as the agents involved in bringing Barnes in – both from London and from your office.”

“Sir-.”

“I’m not finished.” Dave never raised his voice, but the snap in it shut down any attempt at conversation. “He’s also turned in a formal request for a transfer, placing Barnes under his jurisdiction.”

“Why?” Byer’s frustration came clear in the quick question.

“I would assume they intend to put him to work, Byer.” He opened the folder and signed his name on the top page. After a moment he looked up, raising his eyebrows. “Was there something else?”

He could almost hear Byer’s teeth grinding. “No, sir.”

Tempted to call the man on his near insubordination, Dave decided he’d save that battle for another day. “Good,” he replied instead, turning back to his paperwork. “Get out of my office.” 

“Yes, sir.”

Just then, the door opened again and Janette Hennings entered carrying two cups of coffee. “Ah, Sergeant Major, thank you,” Dave smiled. “If you could make sure Colonel Byer gets his coffee to go? He has somewhere else to be.”

“Of course, sir,” she agreed, sending him a fond grin. Turning to Byer, her expression turned icy. “Your coffee,” she stated, shoving the paper cup at Byer, heedless of the hot liquid sloshing at the sides.

A wicked smirk tilted Dave’s lips as he watched her stride back out the door, completely neglecting the proper address to a superior officer. Byer’s jaw worked as though he considered reprimanding her, but a glance at the general seemed to convince him not to bother. Good thing, too – Dave approved of her actions and would have defended her.

Respect must be earned.

When Byer stormed out just as furious as he was during his original entrance, Dave heaved another sigh and leaned back into his chair. “Janette?”

The Command Sergeant Major appeared in his door. “Yes, sir?”

He smiled at the fond concern showing in her face. “Is he gone?”

“Fortunately for him, yes, sir.”

Chuckling, he nodded. “Then get me Colonel William Grimm on the line,” Dave ordered. “There’s a possible fire headed his way and I’d like to make sure he knows about it before it burns the team.”

“Of course, sir,” she nodded. “Anything else? A sandwich or something from the mess maybe?”

“No, thank you, Janette.”

She glared at him with concerned eyes for a moment and he smiled at her, wondering as he often did how he managed to find himself surrounded with such smothering concern. His own wife, Marina, and Janette – somehow he managed to get attached to women who were determined to take care of him. At long last, she gave a brisk nod. “I’ll get Colonel Grimm on the phone right away, sir.”

Less than five minutes later, Dave picked up the phone to hear a familiar voice. “You needed to speak to me, sir?”

“This isn’t a formal call, Will,” he stated. “Just a call between friends.”

Will paused at their code for an under the table warning. “What’s happened, Dave?”

“I think Marina’s made a friend . . . if you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do,” he sighed. “Who?”

“Colonel Eric Byer,” Dave replied. “He’s retired Air Force, but he currently heads up the National Research Assay Group.” He considered how to phrase his warning. “Keep an eye out, Will. Byer isn’t the kind to let what he thinks is a problem remain a problem for very long.”

The grunt of understanding sounded hard and borderline homicidal – always a potential when something threatened the man’s partner. “He’s the guy who originally took Barnes?”

“Yes.”

“What the hell does NRAG want with James Barnes?”

“Now **that** is a damn good question . . . and unfortunately, your guess is as good as mine.” Dave hated not having answers and he knew Will felt the same. “Too many black ops and experimental programs go through that office and I can’t push too hard without drawing unwanted attention.

“Yeah, I know – and I appreciate it,” Will replied. Neither man mentioned the protection Dave had given the family in the years since they met. “Thanks for the heads up.”

“You’re welcome.” He left it at that. “Tell Marina she needs to call Denise, huh? I’ll be flying her up for a visit if she doesn’t and I’d gather you’re all a little busy right now.”

“I’ll let her know,” Will agreed, laughter coming into his voice. “Have a good day, Dave.”

“You too, Will. We’ll see you at the Officer’s Ball?”

“Like we’d be allowed to miss it?”

“If I have to go, **you** have to go,” Dave chuckled. “And Denise would never let me skip it.”

A few words of farewell and Dave settled the phone into its cradle with a sigh of relief. Will now aware of the situation, his friend could take the necessary steps to protect and insulate his executive officer. Fury would already be taking steps to do the same from his own angle. 

With the best protection he could set around Marina, he went back to signing the paperwork that would transfer Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes to S.H.I.E.L.D.’s care.


	3. Perron vs Byer Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the cast list for Perron vs. Byer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little look behind the scenes of the Grimm world!

[ ](https://imgur.com/SfiMxAq)

[ ](https://imgur.com/wuh0gys)

Dennis Quaid as General David Perron

[ ](https://imgur.com/5DP7Bg1)

Edward Norton as Eric Byer

[](https://imgur.com/AqmFvqo)

Katheryn Winnick as Corporal Janette Hennings

And a cameo by . . . 

[ ](https://imgur.com/V50Jlrp)

Jeremy Renner as William Michael Grimm (Will Brandt)


End file.
